mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аура/Галерея
Первый сезон Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Укрощение дракона Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Второй сезон Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Нулевой урок School S2E6.png|Загадочная лихорадка Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Everypony gathering S02E15.png|Скоростная соковыжималка 6000 Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png|Настоящий друг Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Третий сезон Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Aura -maybe it's me- S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png|Будь проще! Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Foals cheering S4E15.png|Время Исорки Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Village's two rows of houses S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Tan stallion -Welcome- S5E1.png Pink mare -Welcome- S5E1.png Unmarked ponies cover fillies' ears S5E1.png Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Sugar Belle and Night Glider smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Кусочек жизни Foals scared of something S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Students watch Pipsqueak; one of them on a swing S5E18.png A student falls to the ground due to broken swing S5E18.png More foals cheering S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Diamond -I can do more- S5E18.png Diamond Tiara shows Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Diamond Tiara doesn't give Noi a bookbag S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Ruby Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle -Campaign manager cutie marks!- S5E18.png A big -What-!- from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara leading the foals S5E18.png Foals following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png А что с Дискордом? Discord vanishes away from the Mane Six S5E22.png Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --that was amazing!-- S6E7.png День очага Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Седьмой сезон Вечный жеребёнок Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity looking at bored-looking Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity looking excitedly at Sweetie Belle S7E6.png Rarity -you love these puppet shows- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle disappointed -I did- S7E6.png Rarity -it's just like old times!- S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity -like no time has passed at all- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity -it's your favorite part!- S7E6.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle grin at each other S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity -so very, very slippery!- S7E6.png Rarity -it's funny because it's true!- S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Sweetie Belle prefers black box experimental theater S7E6.png Rarity surprised by Sweetie Belle's changed tastes S7E6.png Rarity -since when-- S7E6.png Sweetie Belle continues to indulge Rarity S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn; Sweetie Belle still bored S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Обратная сторона славы Apple Bloom holding a friendship journal copy S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders are very popular S7E14.png Apple Bloom -a cutie mark summer camp- S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders surrounded by fans S7E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoying their popularity S7E14.png Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png en:Aura/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей